


Come to me, my Maid

by Xayah90



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Light Spanking, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xayah90/pseuds/Xayah90
Summary: After a fight with Rakan, Xayah left to celebrate Halloween unaware that Rakan was right after all. Luckily he is just in time to help her.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Come to me, my Maid

She stirs bored in her drink with a drinking straw, her eyes fixed on the dark red, clear liquid, while her mouth is turned down in frustration. Her day had started badly and the argument with her boyfriend has finally destroyed her mood entirely. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a figure sitting down close to her and staring at her. 

Annoyed, she rolls her eyes, continuing to focus on her drink. For a short moment the music stops and a small spotlight brightens the counter. Grinning, the young man brushes his hair out of his face, winking at her, before he slides a place in her direction. She sighs in resignation as the music resumes. 

With a tap of her fingernail she signals the bartender to fill her glass again, who responds with a silent nod. This is the way she likes it at the moment. She takes a sip through the drinking straw before she moves it through the glass again. "Hey beautiful." The voice makes her flinch, she looks up, right into the young man's face. His dark red hair hangs loosely in his face and his eyes are covered by black glasses, matching his black suit. 

Without saying a word, she rolls her eyes again, looking at her drink, while a hot-cold shiver runs down her back. Maybe Rakan was right after all, maybe her costume truly attracts too much attention. She swallows lightly, hoping that the stranger won't notice, while she takes a look in the mirror behind the counter, pretending to study the drinks.

She wears a short black dress that reaches just above her knees, over it a small apron with ruffles around the edge and under the dress a wide ruffled petticoat. In addition she wears almost transparent nylon stockings, which end in a provocative decoration of frills and satin ribbon and elbow-long, white gloves. Her pink hair with green highlights is tied in a simple, high braid, single strands falling from it and a small maid's cap rests on her head. A torn rope is tied around her neck and a thin trail of fake blood runs from the corner of her mouth. 

She grabs her cell phone from her pocket and looks at the display, seeing a message. A gentle smile flits across her lips as she opens the messenger and happily realizes that the message is from Rakan. Without hesitation she opens the message and answers him. Her ears sink a little and point backwards as she looks back at her drink, still ignoring the young man. 

Just as she gets up and disappears across the dance floor towards the exit, she feels a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turns around, looking into the grinning face of the young man.

"What are you doing? ," she hisses faintly as he strokes his hair with a hand and looks at her from top to bottom. "How about you and me and a cozy corner, sweetie?" He winks at her, causing her to retreat in fear. 

"Not interested," she mumbles, shielding her eyes from him with her hand and hurrying through the exit. The cold air hits her face and with quick steps she rushes over to the bus stop, studying the schedule. To her disappointment, she realizes that the next bus won't come for almost an hour, she bites her lower lip, taking out her cell phone and sending Rakan a few words. She sits down on one of the seats, supporting her head with a hand while the alcohol slowly but surely starts to affect her.

"I would have preferred a more comfortable place, but this is fine too." The voice startled Xayah, her head moving upwards, looking directly into the face of the young man from the club. She swallows, an uncomfortable feeling spreads inside her as he sits down on a seat, leaving just an empty space between the two. "I told you I'm not interested."

She takes out her cell phone again, a glance at the clock shows her that it is still almost 45 minutes before the bus finally arrives. A cold shiver runs down her back and she closes her eyes briefly before she looks at her cell phone again. "Don't be fussy," he laughs quietly, moving closer to her and placing his hand on her thigh.

Startled, she slaps his hand aside, looking at him coldly, before she jumps up and walks over to the other side of the bus stop. "I said not interested! What don't you understand about it? The word not or interested?!"  
He grins, sliding his glasses down and looking directly at her. "The kitten has claws, I like it even more." 

"Keep your hands off my girlfriend."

Relief runs through every fiber of her body, she could recognize the voice always and everywhere. An unexpected warmth spreads inside her as she runs over to Rakan and presses herself firmly against him. "You are here," she whispers softly as he strokes her back with his hand and breathes a gentle kiss on her hairline, nodding slightly. "Of course. I left right after you wrote me where you are." 

Tenderly, she puts her hand to his cheek, head up and looks him straight in the eyes. "Let's go home," he whispers, putting his arm around her and leading her over to the car. As she sits in the passenger seat, she drops her head against the cushion, eyes closed and exhales loudly. 

"Are you okay? Has anything else happened? Has he done anything to you?"

Concern can be seen in Rakan's eyes as he looks at her from top to bottom and she briefly tosses her head. "I'm fine, nothing happened." For a short moment she remains silent, reaching out for him and gently placing her hand on his thigh. "But you can' t imagine how happy I am that you came," she adds whispering.

He briefly throws her a smile before his gaze wanders back to the street, her eyes directed straight at him. Quietly she begins to hum, playing with her fingers. "I'm glad you're all right," he whispers, relief clearly audible in his voice. She looks at him apologetically, biting her lower lip, then turns her gaze away, out of the window and towards the facades of the individual stores.

" Just because of you. "

The thought adds another smile to her lips as she rests her head on her hand and continues looking through the window. Even though the night has already fallen, her eyes brushing over creepy grimaces in windows and the sidewalk, this night shines brighter than anything she has ever seen. Everything around her seems brighter, more radiant and has taken on an intensity she never thought possible.

In the moment when she first laid her eyes on him, in this moment the world around her took on colors that she had not even known were possible.

She tried to escape him, to avoid being captured by him, but it was hopeless from the beginning. She tried to break away from him, to take other ways, to escape from him, but every attempt ended with her getting back to him, with him taking an even bigger part of her heart than before. Until she admitted to herself what she feels. 

'I love you. I don't know how, I don't know why, but I love you', she hears herself saying in her thoughts. Her voice had been so trembling that day, she had never felt such fear before. She still remembers his loving smile, how he tenderly put his hand on her cheek and their lips met for the first time. 

The mere thought of it sends butterflies back into her belly.

Surprised she looks upwards as they stop, she had been so lost in thought that she didn't even notice that they had arrived at home. Even before she can open the passenger door it' s already opened and Rakan offers her his hand to help her out of the car. With a smile she reaches for his hand, climbs out of the car and a heartbeat later he drags her into a tight embrace in which they gently press their lips together. 

"We have our home all to ourselves," he whispers softly into her ear, his hot breath sends a shiver down her spine and leaves her trembling. "Where are the others?", she tries to distract herself, biting her lower lip while she looks at him curiously. "Ahri and Sarah are at a Halloween party and Neeko is trick-or-treating with some classmates."

He looks at her carefully, placing his arm around her waist and pulling her close. "I thought we'd have a cozy evening, maybe watching a horror movie and giving candy in case someone rings the bell." He laughs softly, receiving a silent nod from her in response. "Now come inside, my sexy maid." He winks at her, causing her cheeks to take on a lovely shade of red, which is further accentuated by her hair. 

"I'll just change my clothes," she giggles quietly, brushing a strand of her pony out of her face before she runs away. Surprised, she looks up as she feels his hand on her wrist. "Stay like that, you look incredibly sexy." His eyes shine and he looks at her closely from top to bottom. Shyly she looks at him, biting her lower lip again and avoiding his gaze. 

He leads her over to the sofa, giving her a few blankets. "Will you make it comfortable for us? I'll make some snacks." Without waiting for her answer, he walks over to the kitchen, making popcorn and pouring some chocolate bars into a bowl. When he comes back a few minutes later carrying the bowls, he notices that she tries to unfold the sofa - and fails miserably. With a quiet, chuckling laugh he approaches her, strokes her back with his hand before he steps onto the other side and they unfold the sofa together. 

While Xayah spreads some cushions on the sofa and spreads the blankets over them, Rakan puts the DVD into the player before he starts the movie. When he turns around to the sofa, Xayah is already sitting down on it, looking at him with bright eyes. "I hope the movie is not too scary," she mumbles, burying her face in her hands. "It's a romantic horror comedy, perfect for tonight," he laughs softly, sitting next to her and putting his arm around her shoulder. "Not as perfect as you, but still good." 

After a few minutes he drags her closer to him, so that she sits between his legs and their upper bodies nestle close together. Lovingly he puts an arm around her waist, his other one gently wraps around her shoulder as their hands intertwine. Gently she places her other hand on his lower arm while they watch the movie together.

After a while Rakan starts to breathe light kisses on her hair and ears, his hot breath leaves a slight goose bump over her body while he kisses down her neck. With his fingertips he strokes her belly in light, circular movements, humming softly. She turns slightly to him, her eyes shining like the stars that light up the night sky and for a short moment Rakan threatens to lose himself in them.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" 

His voice is soft, hardly more than a whisper, as his hand separates from hers and he gently strokes her cheek, down her neck, along her side until his hand reaches her hip. "Shut up and kiss me already," she laughs softly, her lips pressing on his. 

For a brief moment they interrupt the kiss, she sits on his thighs, looking deep into his eyes, before kissing again, more passionate this time, while their tongues linger in an intimate dance. As they separate once more, they look deeply into each other's eyes, the unspoken question clearly hovering in the room.

"Bedroom?", Rakan asks breathlessly, his desire clearly visible in his gaze. "Bedroom!", she confirms whisperingly, and just a moment later he leads her into the room they share since some time. Without thinking about it, he closes the door behind them, turning the key in the lock once. While Xayah walks around the room lighting the various fairy lights and candles, Rakan flips the light switch and changes to dimmed light before he sits down on the bed and looks at her with a grin.

"Come over to me, my sexy maid." Slowly she approaches him, sitting on his lap and giving him a passionate kiss while he strokes her neck down her back. Her ears are lowered slightly, resting lightly on her head, while she sighs softly into the kiss with excitement. 

Slowly he separates his lips from hers, looking deep into her eyes. "Do you trust me?" Surprised, she looks at him, her forehead resting against his and nodding slightly. "Of course I trust you," she whispers softly, placing a hand on his chest and closing her eyes. "Then it's all right," he mumbles, before he grabs her gently but firmly and turns her around so that she lies over his knees, pushing up the skirt of her dress. "Eh Rakan?! What are you doing?!" 

Without answering, he slaps her ass, not so hard that it would hurt, but still so that she feels it. Startled, she tries to get up, but he holds her upper body with his other arm while he gives her another slap on the butt.

  
Again she rears up, unsuccessfully, while his hand hits her butt once more and she squeaks in shock, kicking her legs and clinging to his thigh with her arms. "That's for running away earlier. You were alone in that outfit late at night and I had to come and rescue you. I can't imagine what that bastard would've done to you if I hadn't gotten there on time." Again, his hand lands on her butt, making her fight harder, even though she knows she doesn't stand a chance.

"Besides, you would like it if you wouldn't struggle against it so much," he laughs softly, stroking his hand gently over her slightly reddened bottom before he hits her lightly once more. "No, it wouldn't! I'm not into that sort of things," she whines, writhing under his treatment, albeit less than before, accepting that she can' t free herself.

A soft laugh makes her look up with tears in her eyes as he strokes the reddened skin tenderly again before his hand moves to her crotch and he strokes his finger over her panty. "You may think so, but does your body know it too?" Again he laughs, looking into her eyes. "You aren't just wet, you're soaking," he grins, causing her ears to sink completely and her face to be buried in her hands. 

He bends down to her, kissing gently over one of her ears, burying his face in her hair. "No need to be ashamed, darling, as long as it pleases you and you have no pain, anything is okay." His hot breath tickles her ear and she can' t suppress a gasp as he slides a finger under her panty and moves up and down between her sticky lips.

"You like that?"

Without answering, she nods, eyes closed as she bites her lower lip. "That's great, you'll love it even more in a second," he whispers, breathing another kiss on her ear before he straightens up and lifts her gently from his knees, amazed to notice that she is even more lightweight than she looks. Lovingly he lays her down on the bed, brushing her skirts upwards, before he slips a finger into her undergarment and drags it down with a single movement. 

With two fingers he spreads her lips open, while he slides with his face between her legs and begins to lick tenderly over her clitoris. "You taste so good", he murmurs into her pussy, making circling movements with his tongue, while he slowly enters her with the index finger of his other hand. Without being able to control it, her groin pushes towards him, wanting to feel the sensation of his tongue on her body even more. 

Motivated by her reaction, Rakan begins to move his finger faster inside her while sucking tenderly on her clitoris, receiving a loud gasp from Xayah. Carefully he places another finger at her entrance, pushing it into her as well, even if it won't go in as easily as the first finger. 

She moans loudly before she covers her mouth with her fist to suppress her noises. He starts to move his fingers faster inside her while his tongue works her clit again in circular movements. Just a moment later he feels her tightening around his fingers, and a muffled scream escapes her lips. Satisfied, he watches her chest rise and fall quickly, her eyes shining with excitement. 

He lays down beside her, stroking her cheek with his hand before giving her a passionate kiss. "Ready for round two?" he laughs softly, followed by a slow nod. "Just relax," he whispers, stroking her cheek again, while he opens the small bedside table next to their bed with his other hand to take out a condom. 

"I love you," he whispers softly, smiling affectionately at her, which she immediately replies. "I love you too," she whispers just as softly, while he slides the condom into place and positions himself between her legs. "Are you ready?" She nods to him with bright eyes as he slowly enters her. Xayah gasps loudly, twisting her eyes and biting her lower lip as he slowly withdraws from her, just to push back into her a moment later. 

"You feel so good, Miella." His voice reaches her ear, his hot breath tickles the fine feathers that line her ear and sends shivers through her body one by one, leaving her trembling. 

She gasps, unable to suppress the urge, her mouth is a crack wide open and her lower lip trembles. "Faster, Rakan, don't stop," she gasps softly. How could he deny her such a wish? 

He grabs her legs, placing them over his shoulders before he thrusts again, firmer this time, reaching a point he hadn't been able to reach before. He can see how she rears up under him, how her body writhes under his thrusts, his efforts, shaken by passion and lust. 

"Xayah, Miella, I'm close, I can't..." He bites his lips, pushing further into her with quick movements before she rears up under him with a loud moan and he feels her tightening around his hard member. With a loud groan, he also reaches his peak, collapsing on her upper body. 

Breathing heavily, she throws her arms around his neck, breathing a gentle kiss on his cheek, before their lips meet again, more tenderly this time, lovingly. He strokes her cheek with a hand, looking deep into her eyes, while his hand freezes in the movement. 

"You should take this off," he laughs softly, helping her to stand on her feet as she nods slowly. Shortly afterwards her costume is lying on the floor and she walks over to the closet to get a nightgown. "Sit down, darling. I'll get you your nightie," he whispers into her ear, breathing a kiss on her neck, before he goes over to the closet and takes one of her nightgowns from it.

Slowly he walks over to her with the shirt, places it on a sideboard and reaches for a small pot of rose skin lotion which he gently rubs into her shoulders and her back. Astonished she looks at him in the mirror while she gets up and braids her hair into a simple braid.   
"Why are you doing all this? You didn't bother before." She smiles slightly at him, her head tilted slightly to the side. A broad smile flits across his lips before he steps towards her, placing an arm from behind around her belly and the other across her chest. 

"I love you, that's why I do all of this. I love you, Xayah, truly and with all my heart. These aren't feelings like the ones teenagers have, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and stay by your side forever." He presses his face into her hair, breathing a tender kiss on her neck. 

"My grandfather once told me that if you love someone, you should love them with all your heart, with all you have. You should cherish it, say it over and over again, and what is even more important, you should show it. Life is finite and fragile. And even if something is there for a day, it may not be there the next day. Never take anything for granted. You should say what you need to say, then say a little more. Say to much. Show it much. Love too much. Everything is temporary, except true love. True love outlives us all."

For a moment she is silent before she turns to him, causing him to let go of her through the movement, so that a moment later she closes him in a firm, loving embrace. "Your grandfather is a wise man." Her voice is soft, trembles slightly, then she directs her eyes straight to his. "I love you, Mieli. With all I have." 

Immediately he returns her embrace, covering her hair with kisses. "I love you too, Miella." When they separate again, he helps her put on her nightgown and remove her make-up before he puts on more comfortable pants. When he turns back in her direction, he notices that she is no longer standing where she was a moment before, but a few steps away, her gaze directed outside the window. 

Slowly he approaches her, putting his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. "The stars shine almost as lovely as you do," he whispers softly, breathing a kiss on her neck. A smile flashes across her lips before her forehead wrinkles slightly, eyes fixed on the flickering stars. 


End file.
